


Without Attatchments

by HandwithQuill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, mostly with Anakin later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old, and no longer performed, tradition of the Naboo about the Queen taking a lover on the night of her coming of age gets leaked to the media, Padme Amidala is frustrated at the number of suitors she suddenly has. To keep gossip at minimum, she spends most of the night dancing with her friend, Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi. But when she decides to indulge the tradition with her friend, she wasn’t prepared for the consequences on their friendship as everybody knows that the Jedi are Without Attachments.</p><p>AKA: an Obidala “Friends With Benefits” fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thank you to both Little-Inkstone and maplesyrupao3 for looking this over for me. You guys rock!

Title: Without Attachments  
Rating: Pg-13 this part, but the rating will go up.  
Pairing: Obi-Wan/Padme Amidala  
Summary:When an old, and no longer performed, tradition of the Naboo about the Queen taking a lover on the night of her coming of age gets leaked to the media, Padme Amidala is frustrated at the number of suitors she suddenly had. To keep gossip at minimum, she only spends most of the night dancing with her friend, Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi. But when she decides to indulge the tradition with her friend, she wasn’t prepared for the consequences on their friendship as everybody knows that the Jedi are Without Attachments.  
AKA: and Obidala “Friends With Benefits” fic.

 

The music stopped as the conductor announced a short break. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi ducked his head to hide the smile that was threatening to appear on the corner of his lips. He glanced at the person who was the cause of the burst of annoyance/frustration/panic/desperation that spiked in the Force just as three of Queen Amidala's handmaiden encircled her,leading the Queen away from the suitors who swarmed around.

If Obi-Wan wasn't there in an official capacity as representative of the Jedi, he would have tilted his head back in laughter at the look Padmé shot him. Being back on Naboo was hard enough with the memories of losing his Master in this very palace six years ago, but it was tempered with the friendship that had formed between him and the young Queen.

He circled the room, nodding to dignitaries he knew from missions both when he was a Padawan and now as a Knight, listening in when a conversation caught his attention. He mostly tuned them out as they centered on the fact that this ball was in honor of the Queen's twentieth birthday, the age of consent on Naboo. 

The Naboo age of consent was one of the highest in the Galaxy, yet they encouraged their citizens to go into public offices at ages most would consider no more than children. It was a juxtaposition that he never quite understood, no matter how many times Padmé tried to explain it to him. But it did seem to work out for them as Naboo was one of the most peaceful planets in the Galaxy.

The musicians were taking their seats again and he turned at the influx of trepidation that rolled over him. Queen Amidala was standing before him, Yané and Sabé a step behind her. The gown for her birthday ball was one of the simplest he'd know her to wear, allowing for ease of dancing, but her face was in the white make-up of her people.

“Knight Kenobi,” she said in the lower tone of the Queen, “Will you dance with us?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” He took the hand she had outstretched and bowed over it, before holding it high between them as he lead her out to the dance floor. After arranging themselves into the beginning position they had both been taught from childhood, she nodded at the conductor and the music started.

Once other couples joined them on the dance floor she took half a step forward. Both loosened their hold on each other and danced more as friends, then Jedi and Queen.

“How many are watching?” she asked. He quickly glanced around both with his eyes and the Force.

“Only three right now.”

She sighed and wryly smiled up at him.

“If I find out who leaked that old tradition, especially to the tabloids...”

She trailed off as the dance called for him to spin them around and she would be facing her court.

“From a certain point of view, it's a good thing that everyone is suddenly interested in the 'Queen's First Night’,” he told her with humor in his voice. She merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“The entire Galaxy gossiping about a tradition that hasn't been enacted in centuries about the Queen having to take a lover on her coming of age is a good thing?”

“Yes, My Lady,” he replied, raising one of their joined hands to spin her in place. “It means the Galaxy is peaceful enough to have noting else to talk about.”

“Jedi!” she mock growled at him. He smiled playfully before letting his face fall into the calm mask most Jedi used.

“The Duke of Shu-Torun is approaching,” he whispered.

“I've already danced with him,” she whispered back. “Did you know that a 'journalist' saw me speaking to Panaka twice yesterday and now he's in the lead to 'Be the one'. Never mind that his wife is a good friend of mine! Force forbid that a Queen speaks to the Captain of her Guard!” She stopped speaking as he tightened his hold on her and whirled them around. 

When they returned to the normal speed of the dance, they were on the opposite side of the dance floor from the Duke of Shu-Torun. “Thank you,” she told him. “Until the gossip dies down, I'm only dancing with everyone once!”

“And the fact that this is the sixth danced we've had tonight?”

“Well, that's different. You're a Jedi. You're safe.”

“Safe?”

“Yes. Everyone knows that Jedi don't...”

She trailed off and he could feel her embarrassment.

“Don't...?” he asked with a teasing smirk. She pulled back slightly, squaring her shoulders and when she spoke, it was with her Queen voice.

“Everyone knows that the Jedi are celibate.”

His frowned at that, looking over her shoulder as he tried to figure out why he was bothered by that statement. The Jedi went out of their way to make sure the people of the Galaxy assumed that they eschewed emotion and acted on logic and clear thought. Their neutrality, in politics and their own bodies, is what made people trust them. If they could be swayed like anybody else, how could they be trusted to be unbiased in any negotiations?

She turned her head to where he was staring and he sees the Viceroy of Atollon heading their way. The Viceroy was quite handsome and Twi'leks were close enough where it counted to humans, but Padmé had said nothing about wanting to take a lover at this time. The feeling of nervousness that pervaded the Force around her had him spinning her around to the other side of the dance floor before she could say anything.

They danced in silence for a few moments and he tried not to notice how her statement still rolled around in his mind.

“We do, you know.” His words were out before he thought about them.

“What?” she asked.

“Have sex.”

“Wh-what?”

He could feel her embarrassment and knew without the Queen’s white make-up her face would be red.

“Attachment is forbidden by the Jedi code,” he explained. “But sex is a biological function. Certain species even need it to remain mentally healthy. So as long as it doesn’t lead to an attachment, which admittedly _can_ be difficult even for Jedi, the code allows for sex.”

“Oh,” she breathed and looked away.

He cocked his head at her, trying to make sense of her emotions. There was a flash of something that she covered quickly. It had a flavor of something he knew, but couldn't place. It was replaced by a feeling of unease. He looked to where she was staring and his gaze landed on Chairman Cho of Pantoran Assembly.

He furrowed his brow and reached out with the Force. Only his training as a Jedi kept him from growling at what he felt coming from the chairman. The sheer lust, both carnal and political, turned Obi-Wan's stomach and he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her more securely. When the Chairman licked his lips and he felt Padmé shiver, he gripped her tightly again and spun them around, finishing the spin just as the music stopped. He let go of her hand only when he was able to place it in Sabé's. Queen Amidala's head Handmaiden and the Jedi's eyes met and held, before they exchanged a nod in understanding, and then he was gone.

** ** * ** **

The gardens that surrounded the place of Theed were renowned for their beauty. The vibrant red petals of the Pyor flowers that lined the arches that lead one along the paths was countered by the soft scent of the Rominaria flowers. The artificial waterfall copied the soothing sounds of the natural ones that crested over the cliffs of Theed just outside the Palace walls. Several fountains and benches dotted the expansive garden, as well as a gazebo, but it was the weeping willow tree in the back that was Padmé's favorite place. It had been planted when the palace was built and had grown tall ,branches hung down to completely cover anyone sitting on the bench that circled the trunk.

She had spent many evenings on this bench. From the time she was crowned she loved sitting there to think and make sure she could lead her people. It was also the place she retreated to when she needed peace. The weeks after the Trade Federation invasion, she would come there every night. Obi-Wan joined her most nights and their friendship was started under this tree.

Obi-Wan.

She shivered in place, but not because of the cool night wind blowing through the blue robe she wore over her simple V-necked nightdress. It was from the memory of him telling her that Jedi weren't as celibate as she thought. She focused on the unease that Chairman Cho made her feel to hide the feelings that coursed through her.

Especially as they had the flavor of the crush she had on Obi-Wan since they met. She may have been the Queen of Naboo, but she was also fourteen years old and there had been many giggling sessions with her handmaidens about the handsome and heroic Jedi Padawan who helped free the planet.

The infatuation faded in the following years as they had become friends. There were days when the political machinations of the Republic had her wanting to tear her hair out, and returning to her rooms at night to find a message from him waiting was often the only highlight of the day. They talked about everything from the negotiations she was in with the Gungans to start exchange programs, to missions he went on, to how Anakin was doing in his training.

Anything that she might have felt for him in the past six years was always drowned out by the knowledge that he was a Jedi. A very good one who was devoted to the Code all Jedi lived by. And everybody in the Galaxy knew that the Jedi didn’t engage in personal relationships.

Only apparently they did. 

She swallowed as a throb of _something_ echoed throughout her body. She was pretty sure she knew what it was, but she didn't know if it was because it was what she wanted or if the stupid tradition had put it there. It was not that she _didn't_ want to take a lover, but it had to be on her terms and someone she could trust. 

As she trusted Obi-Wan. 

She sighed again and curled a lock of hair around her finger and watched the moons drift across the sky. She smiled slightly when he sat down next to her. 

“Padmé?” he asked. She turned to look at him. He was frowning and she could see the concern in his eyes. “Sabé was looking for you.” He cocked his head to the side. “You’re...not upset, but not at ease either. What’s wrong? Have one of the guests said something about 'Queen's First Night’ to you?”

“No,” she told him with a slight smile. His concern made that feeling blaze up inside her and she made her decision. “Obi-Wan,” she whispered before reaching out to take one of his hands in hers. “We've been friends for a long time.” 

He nodded. “The best of friends.” He nodded again and the look on his face told her he didn’t know where she was going. 

“I think...I think I want to go ahead and take a lover tonight.”

“Oh?” he said, pulling away, sitting up straighter. She watched as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “If someone has...has caught your attention...and-and you feel ready...” He trailed off

She bit her lip and reached for his hand again. 

“Someone has,” she started. “And with all the gossip, I have to be extra careful with who it would be. Someone discreet and who won't think it's more than what it is. Someone I trust with everything I am.”  
His face was blank and she wondered if it was because he didn’t follow her or if he didn’t agree as she realized that he hadn’t said that he was one of the jedi who indulged.

“I think,” she started, “I think our friendship is strong enough. And like you said, there won't be any emotional attachment.” She reached out her hand to cup his cheek, her fingernails catching in his beard. His eyes went wide.

“Padmé?” He shook his head and he brought his hand up to cover hers as her thumb landed on his lips.

“Please, Obi-Wan? There is no one else that I trust with this. No one else I'd want to explore this with.” And it was true. She wasn’t Force-sensitive but she could _feel_ how right this was. He closed his eyes and she knew he was reaching out to the the mystical energy field that he devoted his life to serving. She would never know what it told him, but when his eyes popped open, there was a look of surprise in them that he quickly pushed away. He pulled her hand from his face and placed a kiss on her palm. She gasped at the warmth of his lips on her skin and when she met his eyes, he did it again. Her eyes widen and he smiled against her palm.

“If this is truly want you want, My Lady, I will not deny you.” He stood and held out his hand. She took it and he guided her back to the palace and into the Queen's quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was starting to set, coloring the sky outside the floor to ceiling window behind the Queen's desk into a beautiful array of pinks and oranges. Padmé kept her face blank and her shoulders straight and met Eirtaé's eyes. The Handmaiden was standing on the far side of the room next to the soldier who guarded the entrance. The blonde closed her eyes and tilted her head down to cover the smile that was wavering on it due to her Queen's mood.

It had been a long day and the headdress that she was wearing wasn't the most comfortable, but it was traditional for when the Queen was taking petitioner. It was only once a month that the court was opened up so that the common citizen could take their case directly to the Queen instead of going through the long litigation process. The merchants from the last dispute was leaving the throne room and Padmé sighed as quietly as she could when Sabé didn't place another data pad in front of her.

“Is that all?” she asked, twisting her neck slightly to relieve the pressure from her hair.

“No, Your Highness.” Captain Panaka said, lowering his communicator. “There is one more, but it is not a petitioner. Air Traffic Control was just paged by a ship coming into orbit. It requested clearance to land. They granted it as its broadcasting a Republic diplomatic code. They have requested to speak to Your Highness.”

“Very well,” she said, leaning back in the chair. It was only a few more minutes until she heard the soft footfalls of two people approaching the throne room. She frowned and shifted to sit on the edge of the chair. Why would the palace guards allow them to walk through the halls unaccompanied?

But as the mounted the seven steps into the room, she realized why. She couldn't keep the gasp that left her in as she saw him and had to lift her hand to keep Sabé from stepping forward. The face paint didn't taste good and that was the only thing keeping her from biting her lip as Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped a few feet in front of her desk.

She watched as he bowed, the hair that just six months ago she had clenched in her hands as he showed her amazing things, fell over his shoulder. And when he looked up, his eyes caught her, their changeable color was a ocean blue today. She swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes at him as she saw the slight smirk at the corner of his mouth.

“We are pleased to see you again, Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker. But we must ask, what brings you to Naboo?”

“A Bounty Hunter named Cad Bane, Your Highness,” Obi-Wan said. “We have tracked him to the Chommell sector, but have lost him during an altercation. We request permission to refuel and conduct repairs on our ship. And possibly some information on the best place in the sector to look for him from.”

“We could stay here!” Anakin exclaimed, “Can't we, Padmé?”

“Anakin! Manners!” Obi-Wan hissed, “Apologize to the Queen!”

“But...”

“It is no matter,” Padmé said, holding up her hand. “The Naboo have always been friends of the Jedi. And the two of you, in particular. We were just about to offer Theed Place as a base for your search.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Obi-Wan bowed again, and she saw him nudge Anakin to do the same. As the teenager bowed, though, he kept his eyes on her. It unnerved her a little.

“Yané will show you to your quarters and we hope you will join us for dinner.”

“We would like that, Your Highness,” Obi-Wan said, bowing again. She watched as they left, her brows furrowing a little as she saw Anakin turn to stare at her as they walked away.

A few hours later, she had a table laid out in the sitting room of her quarters. A huge serving dish sat in the center of the table with a slightly thicker version if Nuna Gumbo and a plate of flat bread to eat it with. Which later as Anakin, Obi-Wan and she sat down to eat, she thought might have been a mistake. She really tried to pay attention to Anakin as he told the story of a mission they had been on a few months ago, but all she seemed to be able to concentrate on was Obi-Wan's fingers as he dipped his flat bread into his bowl of gumbo.

They were long and slender and she let out a slow deep breath as she remembered how they felt as they trailed along her skin. The heat of his fingers as they slid down between her breast, going lower and touching her in places no one ever had. They way his palm felt pressing against that bundle of nerves above the opening to her body as he slid first one, then a second finger inside her. She shivered at the memory of the sensations it caused.

He raised the bread to his mouth, his tongue darting out to catch a drop of sauce that threatened to drip into his beard. That tongue had followed his fingers, mapping out spots she didn't know could make her arch in pleasure.

When that pleasure peaked, causing her whole body to shudder, his fingers and mouth left her as he laid down next to her, pulling her against him as he cupped her face with his hands. He placed kisses all over as her breathing returned to normal. She had pushed him back when it did and let her hands wander the flat plains of his chest, learning the places that made him arch and gasp. She was just about to grasp his length when he spun them, kissing her hungrily as he settled over her, his erection nudging between her legs. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, waiting for her nod before moving to join them.

She had thought that what his fingers did was amazing, but as they started rocking together, it was so much more! She buried her hands in his hair and pulled him down to kiss her as the pleasure built and exploded inside her. Her muscles clenched and he grunted, hips thrusting up once as he shuddered, before collapsing on top of her. He placed a kiss in the place where her shoulder met her neck and rolled them over, once again settling her against his side. She turned her head and left a kiss on his chest as sleep came for her. They both knew that he wouldn't be there when she awoke, her handmaidens came for her very early, but as she fell asleep, she wished he could be.

“Padmé?” She snapped out of the memory as Anakin called her name. She looked at him to see that his head was tilted, a confused look on his face, before he looked down at his plate, his cheeks reddening.

“May I be excused, Master?” the boy asked.

“Go on, Anakin. If I don't see you before you go to bed, remembered to do your meditation exercises.”

“Yes, Master.” He nodded and stood. “Good night, Master.” After a moment of hesitation, “Good night, Your Highness.”

She looked over at Obi-Wan, but he was watching his Padawan leave with a troubled furrow between his brows. When he looked back to her, his face cleared and a grin appeared on his lips, amusement glinting in his eyes.

“You were broadcasting,” he told to her.

“Oh.” She ducked her head down as she felt her cheeks flame as Anakin's had. 

“He’ll get over it,” Obi-Wan said as he took her hand, his thumb caressing her palm. “So, I made an impression?”

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she pulled her hand from his with a laugh and slapped his arm. He caught her it again to bring it up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and met her eyes. 

“You made an impression on me,” he whispered. She swallowed and entwined their hands before leading him to her room.

** ** * ** **

 

Obi-Wan woke before the sun rose. Padmé’s hair was in his face from where they were laying on their sides, her back to his chest,and he move it above them on the pillow, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck as he did so. She murmured in her sleep, pressing back against him and he tightened his arm around her waist as placed another kiss behind her ear. 

He hadn’t expected to see her when he and Anakin landed on Alderaan for the celebration of Founding Day. It had been eight months since they had last saw her while chasing Cad Bane and her second term as Queen was coming to an end. As friendly as Alderaan and Naboo was, he thought that she would have too much to take care of in the changing of administrations to attend.

He was happy to she was able, though, as he really hated to be surrounded by so many politicians without a friendly face. He reached out with the force searching the palace for his Padawan. Anakin’s presence was peaceful, indicating he was sleeping. 

Anakin’s greeting to her that day have been filled with twinges of embarrassment and feeling of consideration. He hoped his Padawan had remembered the conversation they had after leaving Theed last time 

_Anakin was sitting in the pilot’s seat, listlessly pressing numbers into the navicom. Obi-Wan sat next to him scrolling though the reports that the council had sent them about Cad Bane's preferences. He watched Anakin out of the corner of his eyes for a few moments._

_“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. Anakin shook his head, let out a deep sigh and flung himself back into the seat._

_“I don't understand!”_

  _“Understand what, Padawan?_

_“Padmé! How could she...she...” He trailed off and waved his hand in front of himself. “I wasn't even talking about anything that would refer to ...to... **that!**_

_“Which are you upset about, Anakin. That the queen has had a sexual relationship or that she wasn't listening to you?”_

_Anakin slouched down in his seat and crossed his arms, looking out the view-screen. Obi-Wan let him sulk for a few seconds as he tried to figure out what to say. At fifteen, Anakin had already taken the required classes about biology and sexuality, but it was up to a Jedi's Master to explain the difference between the act and emotion. Giving the fact that of Anakin's lingering boyhood crush on Padmé, Obi-Wan was glad he only picked up the nature of her thoughts last night. Until Anakin could separate out the act from attachment, he didn't want him to know it was Obi-Wan she had been with._

_“Padmé is an adult, Anakin. Both by the statute of the galaxy and by her Planet. If she wishes to engage in such a relationship, it has nothing to do with you._

_“I know,” he muttered, still looking out the view-screen. “It's just...” He trailed off with a huff and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him._

_“You are a Jedi, Anakin. You have made vows to the Order. Only you can decide if you can live by them. But even if you decide that you can't, the decision has nothing to do with Padmé.”_

_“I know,” he said again, scuffing his boot on the floor._

_“Good. I want you to make this conversation the focus of your next meditation. Now, we have a bounty hunter to find.”_

It was still many hours until sunrise and he let his hand drift along her stomach, while letting his beard tickle along her shoulder. She sighed lightly and he could sense her waking up. He timed her return to consciousness with his hand reaching the apex of her thighs. 

“Obi-Wan,” she breathed as his fingers penetrated her. She arched back and he nipped lightly at the side of her neck, causing her to gasp and bring a hand up to keep his head there. His fingers worked her ready and at an unspoken mutual time, they broke apart. She rolled onto her back and he moved over her, settling between her legs. Their lips met in an almost chaste kiss as he slid inside. 

They rested for a moment, forehead to forehead, the side of their noses brushing, before they started to move. Her legs came up and locked behind him as they each worked towards their pleasure. And it wasn't too long before it arrived, bursting over both of them, leaving them breathless as he collapsed to the side and pulled her with him. 

After a few minutes, he stretched. 

“I should be going soon,” he said into her hair, pressing another kiss there. “I assume your handmaidens will be here to dress you soon.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, rolling over. “And Ani will be looking for you as well?” He reached out to his Padawan again and nodded. The boy was waking up. He stood up and looked for his clothes. “Will you be leaving right after the ceremony? Bail said he was taking us to the falls? I've always wanted to see Cloudshape Falls. Bail says I'd like them better then the ones around Theed, but I'm sure he's just as biases as I am.”

“If the council hasn't given us a new assignment yet.” He leaned into kiss her again, but right before their lips met, there was a knock on her door

“Your Highness?” Sabé called. “Are you awake?” 

They shared a grin and he pecked her lips before moving to the window and taking the long way back to the quarters he's been assigned. Along the way, he reached out to the Force in a light meditation, confirming that he was not making a mistake in this form of relationship with Padmé. Once again, as on the night Padmé had first asked him, the Force was alive and glowing in support of their arrangement. It was also gently nudging him towards something else, but whatever it was remained firmly just out of reach. He made a mental note to meditate about it later again and went to make sure his Padawan wasn't trying take apart another one of Bail's droids.


End file.
